


Left Behind but Never Alone

by mycitruspocket



Series: Safekeeping [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Community: inceptiversary, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycitruspocket/pseuds/mycitruspocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of three drabbles written for Inception Bingo. Because one Bingo line was just not enough...<br/>Bingo prompt: Hurt/Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind but Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Erasmus_Jones is my beta-hero!

Arthur doesn’t know who’s shoulder he’s leaning on, but he’s beyond caring now. His white dress shirt is soaked through with blood and his vision blurry. The strong arm around his waist that holds him up securely feels oddly familiar as it guides him through darkened alleys and dimly lit streets.

Later there is a door, a sofa and suddenly there is Eames’ face which doesn’t look familiar at all. Arthur is surprised he recognises him, the concerned expression, the worry and fear in his eyes, such alien things to see on Eames’ handsome face. He wishes he’d give him one of his delightful smirks instead.

Arthur just looks at Eames, doesn’t say anything, can’t say anything, but tries to smile. One of them has to try at least, he thinks. He’s probably failing miserably because Eames looks even more alarmed and winces, brings his hand into his hair and strokes through it soothingly. His face is even closer now, he leans down, eyes fixed on Arthur.

“Oh Arthur, darling, please don’t move. I’m going to take your shirt off, I need to stop the bleeding. Can you hear me?”

It’s an effort to nod but he manages, and Eames nods in return.

“Good. I’ll be right back,” Eames says softly and pets his hair once more.

Arthur doesn’t move, lets Eames work in his attentive and efficient way, all practiced moves like he’s done this a million times. There are also affectionate glances and reassuring touches at places that don’t hurt, and Arthur hopes those are exclusively for him, that Eames hasn’t patted a million knees as gentle as he just patted Arthur’s.

Even if everything happens in a blur, Arthur notices that Eames’ hands are shaking ever so slightly. He’s looked at Eames’ beautiful hands often in the past, he’s only ever seen them sure and steady. Someone like Eames has to retain a steady hand and perfect calm in every situation.

Arthur can’t figure out what it means, what any of this means, just feels himself drifting away.

“Don’t fall asleep just yet, look at me, Arthur.” Arthur does and Eames’ eyes are kind, less concerned now. “You’ve lost a large amount of blood, but it’s alright now, I fixed everything as good as I can. But you have to promise me to take it easy for at least a week, yeah? You need to heal.” Eames kisses his forehead and lingers for a moment. “Promise me,” he says into Arthur hair, voice breaking.

“Promise,” Arthur whispers, and closes his eyes.

*

When Arthur wakes Eames is sitting on the floor, back against the sofa and head leaning heavily against Arthur’s thigh. His arm is stretched out along Arthur’s side and his hand rests on the crease of his elbow. He’s snoring softly and Arthur smiles despite the pain in his shoulder that rather makes him want to scream in agony. There are water and pills on a small table, close enough Arthur doesn’t even have to move to reach it. He takes the pills and downs the water, and when his head hits the pillow, he falls asleep again instantly.

*

The next time he wakes, the spot on the floor is empty. Instead of Eames he finds more water on the table, a package of painkillers, plane tickets and a new passport. There is also a to-go cup of coffee –still hot when Arthur touches it – with Eames’ handwriting on it.

_Remember your promise and travel safe, E_

Arthur thumbs over the signature, the artistic flourish so unmistakably Eames’ that it feels very intimate to touch it. He knows Eames only uses it around people he trusts, has seen him adapt sharp-edged writings so unlike his own hand on many jobs they worked together.

Like many other items before, this cup will go into the box he keeps in his LA apartment. A box full of items Eames has left for him on various occasions because he never stays, but he always leaves something behind for Arthur to keep.


End file.
